LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2013
11:57 LOST 11:57 HERE 11:57 R U THERE 11:57 HELLO 11:58 UGH 12:00 guys 12:00 when lost comes 12:00 tell him to join my server 12:01 Okay. 12:09 HALO>COD back 12:10 NO ONES HERE SO BRBS 12:12 HEY 12:12 LOSt 12:12 DUD 12:12 12:12 R U THERE 12:12 Lost, answer the call! 12:13 WUT 12:13 I WAS SPYCRABING!!! 12:20 BBL. 12:21 uh 12:21 lost 12:22 yes 12:22 Do you have skype now? 12:22 noes 12:22 Okay 12:22 Well uh 12:22 now back to spycrabing 12:22 12:22 Wait 12:22 Wanna see my server 12:23 Lost 12:23 I AM SPYCRABING 12:23 CMON 12:23 STOP SPYCRABING 12:23 laters 12:23 NO 12:23 CMON 12:23 PLZ 12:23 12:23 IVE BEEN WORKING ON IT LIKE 2 WEEKS 12:23 12:23 My mc BROKE 12:23 brb 12:28 *spycrabs away* 12:30 What is it ExtraShockingLegend 12:31 What is he talking about? 12:31 I AM SPYCRABING 12:31 SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 12:32 What? 12:33 If you have something secret tell me on private chat 12:35 SHHHHHHHHHHH I AM SPYCRABING 12:35 Yes, we know, Lost. 12:37 Or do you? 12:38 Use the force. 12:38 It is with you, young Jedi master. 12:50 Lost 12:51 you done spycrabing 12:51 Welcome back, ESl. 12:51 *ESL 12:51 caz 12:51 Lol hey 12:52 Does spycrabbing involve the force? 12:52 Yeah 12:52 What am i thinking of 12:57 any1 here have a mac 12:58 Now i am sniping 12:58 12:58 YAY can u come on plz 12:59 PLZ PLZ PLZ 12:59 Sniping? You mean like the Sniper? 12:59 WHATEVER LOSt 12:59 COME ON 01:00 brb 01:00 DANG ITTTTTTTT 01:00 01:27 Lost you there? 01:27 I have a quick request. 01:29 yes 01:29 PM 01:29 k 01:30 Lodt 01:30 He's AFK 01:30 Sry lost anyway 01:30 But ah squid wanna come on my server 01:31 Eh... Not now. 01:31 Maybe in a fw. 01:31 *few 01:52 :l 02:08 Hai 02:10 Hello, Squiddly. 02:15 BBL. 04:14 Hey guys 04:14 Could you help me out 06:11 Hello. 07:31 Hallo everyone......... 01:26 Quick! What are some peaceful songs from the LU soundtrack i can give my dad? 01:29 I AM SPYCRABING HAHAHA 01:30 wat 01:34 this will show you 01:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1qPn_OJT30 01:34 TF2 madness, I see. 01:59 Sup. 01:59 Hallo 02:00 Du ist deutsch? 02:00 Lol 02:00 I am American BTW, 02:00 nien 02:00 oki doki. 02:00 I'm only here until SWTOR finishes downloading. 02:00 ah.... 02:00 It'll be done soon. 02:01 I'm looking for peaceful music for my dad. 02:01 something to listen to while he works 02:01 I had just heard of Star Wars Galaxies like, a week ago, and it turns out it was closed in 2011 ._. 02:01 02:01 :I 02:02 MLP FTW. 02:02 Fluttershy FTW. 02:02 Skyrim FTW 02:02 HALO 4 FTW 02:02 Mlp FTW agreed 02:02 Heh. 02:02 gonna watch finale in 58 minutes? 02:02 Finale for season 3 already? 02:02 Yep 02:03 Your kidding. 02:03 ._. 02:03 Its on today. 02:03 Freaking short season. 02:03 in 57 minutes 02:03 Only 13 episodes... 02:03 have you heard whats gonna happen? 02:03 Thats just sad. 02:03 Nope. 02:03 in the episode? 02:03 Nope. 02:03 to Twilight? 02:03 I havent seen the last 2 episodes. Last one I saw was Keep Calm and Flutter on. 02:03 Then I won't spoil it. 02:04 She dies of cancer? 02:04 Jk. 02:04 I'M NOT SPOILING IT. 02:04 This game takes freaking forever to load!!! 02:05 FUS RO ......yay... 02:05 NOZ ZAAN SUUL... 02:05 loljk. 02:06 Sorry, bad connection. 02:06 No prob. 02:06 When my friend was playing skyrim, I misheard the shout odaviing, and I thought his charachter said: OH DA BEAN!! 02:06 character* 02:07 wat. 02:07 Skyrim would have taken quite the turn. 02:07 Me and twilight met once in LU. 02:07 huh 02:07 I met.... a bunch of ppl here on LU 02:07 Kelvin... 02:07 Jamesster... 02:07 He was a sentinel knight, rank 1, and he kept sending me FRs, and annoying the heck outta me. 02:07 Mythrun... 02:07 MSD... 02:07 XD 02:08 But we're friends now 02:08 I've been waiting like, an hour for the game to download!!! 02:08 ._. 02:09 I want Skyrim, but my parents problably won't let me get it. But I have a plan. 02:09 I can ask my friend to get it for my birthday, and "Loose" the receipt, so I can't return it >:3 02:09 Skyrim is M 02:09 Ik. 02:10 Halo should be T. 02:10 um.... T+. 02:10 HALO Is M. 02:11 I know 02:11 You ever played SWTOR? 02:11 I wish. It costs a bunch, doesn't it? 02:12 Its f2p now. 02:12 But you can only get to LVL 50 if your f2p. 02:12 completly? forever? 02:12 ah... 02:12 is that the only con? 02:12 And you have a 1 miniute cooldown for chat. 02:12 Only cons. 02:12 oooh... THAT would be painful. 02:12 how much is memebership, if thats all you get, tho? 02:13 Yeah, but you know whisper chat, like in LU? 02:13 Yes. 02:13 That has no cooldown. 02:13 >:3 02:13 Oh, thats nice. 02:13 So you can get someone to help you. 02:13 btw 02:13 I'm gonna be a bounty hunter, or a smuggler. 02:13 ? 02:13 Know any good peaceful songs? 02:14 Somewhere over the rainbow. 02:14 02:14 Thats about it. 02:14 02:14 Too bad the LU soundtrack is too epic for what my dad wants... 02:14 Robbie williams songs suck. Only 1 is good, and its "Candy". For some reason, it reminds me of Rainbow Dash. 02:15 02:15 huh. 02:15 I love the opening theme of LU... 02:15 45 minutes!!! 02:15 02:15 Know what? 02:15 I know, but he says its too "epic" 02:15 what? 02:15 I'mma go to login screen, brb. 02:15 Bai. 02:15 To hear epical music. 02:16 oh. 02:17 Brings back memories of me coming home from school, throwing my backpack in my room, and logging in... 02:17 Why can't I see my chats? 02:17 nvm 02:17 LEGO Ruined my life. 02:17 except now w/ more Star Wars. 02:17 in what ways? 02:18 closing LU? 02:18 ... 02:18 Yus. 02:18 'cause i thats all, thats not that bad. 02:18 I nearly smashed my computer. 02:18 I still buy lego products. 02:18 I didnt even get my valiant cape ._. 02:18 But then again, they werent that good. 02:18 b4 it closed? 02:18 I got.... one. 02:19 ReliableDiamondThug, Rank 3 sorcer with valiant, Rank 3 space marauder, and almost complete rank 3 shinobi. 02:19 I sold all my stuff on the last day, logged off, and went to sleep, without dinner. 02:19 xD 02:19 Sounds pathetic dosent it? 02:20 same ranks exactly, except i have Space Marauder Valiant 02:20 *valiants 02:20 and I did have full Shinobi 02:28 did i miss a talk fest? 02:29 02:29 mayebe. 02:29 I am going on x box to foge on halo 4 afk 02:30 have fuun 02:30 *fun 04:24 hi 04:25 Hello, Polturgighst. 2013 02 16